Lovely Crystals
by Ability King KK
Summary: Request from killshot1111 on dA. Stuck in the Goldenrod Department Store when a storm hits, Crystal and Ruby get to know one another. Will something else other than friendship arise between these two?


**This one-shot was requested by killshot1111 on deviantART.**

**-:-**

Walking down the streets of Goldenrod with a smile on his face, Ruby was making his way towards the Goldenrod Department Store. He had come back to his hometown in hopes of finding some fashion for his Pokémon. He also planned on taking his Pokémon to the Haircut Brothers for a styling.

Reaching the store, the feminine boy entered and started his search for his objective. As he continued his search, he ran into one of his fellow Dexholders.

"Crys-chan!" called out the coordinator when he saw the girl.

Crys turned and was surprised to see Ruby here in Johto. Walking over to him, she greeted him with a friendly smile.

"Hey, Ruby! What brings you to Johto?" asked the Capturer.

"Just getting some supplies for my next Contest," replied Ruby with a smile.

"I see. I'm just picking something up for Professor Oak."

"Do you plan on finding Gold afterwards?"

While the question was innocent, the look Ruby received looked as if he had committed a serious crime.

"I could care less about that pervert!" growled Crys through clenched teeth. Seeing the younger boy trembling in fear, Crys reigned in on her anger. "Sorry, Ruby. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Th-That's okay, Crys-chan. I guess I'll see you later then," said Ruby as the two paid for their items and headed towards the exit. Just as they reached the door though…

**CRASH! BOOM!**

…Lightning and thunder danced through the sky like a mosh pit and the rain came down in buckets.

"Just great," muttered Crys as she glared at the sky.

"…I guess we'll have to stay here until the storm let's up," stated Ruby.

The two Dexholders made their way over to a bench to sit. They sat in silence, but the silence was driving them nuts, so Ruby decided to tread some dangerous waters.

"Ne, Crys-chan, what exactly about Gold-kun do you hate?"

Crys' eye started to twitch in annoyance. Just the mere thought of Gold made her want to go on a rampage. Turning to Ruby, she answered.

"I hate him because he is nothing but a lowlife pervert who sees women as nothing but objects. I also hate him for always making me the brunt of his perverseness."

"That's just mean. You are a strong, pretty, and respectable woman and should be treated as such," declared Ruby with a firm nod.

A faint blush crawled onto Crys' face when Ruby called her pretty. While she was never one to focus on her looks, it felt nice that someone had called her pretty. This was also the first time anyone had complimented her on her looks and it wasn't in a perverted way.

"Thank you, Ruby," said Crys with a soft smile.

Ruby smiled back. "You're welcome, Crys."

Crys' smile then turned into a smirk. "So how are things between you and Sapphire?"

Ruby was surprised by the question. "Nani? There's nothing going on between Sapphire and I!"

The Super Serious Girl raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I had thought you both had crushes on each other?"

Ruby frowned. "She's the one with a crush on me, but I really don't feel the same way. She's too wild for my tastes."

For some reason, Crys was happy to hear that and she had no idea why. She should be sad that Sapphire was going to be disappointed, but was surprised by the fact that she didn't care.

"Have you told her? She deserves to know," stated Crys.

The feminine boy gave off a shudder. "No! She'd kill me if I told her!"

Crys narrowed her eyes at the boy before her. "Don't be a coward, Ruby. She needs to know."

"But…"

"If it makes you feel better, I'll be there with you when you tell her and give you support."

"Really?"

"Hai."

The next thing Crys knew was that she was brought into Ruby's arms as the Hoenn Dexholder embraced her. She was glad that he couldn't see her face or he'd see that she looked so much like a Cherubi.

"Thank you, Crys-chan!"

"N-No problem, Ruby…"

Releasing the girl from his embrace, Ruby looked over towards the door to see that it had stopped storming. He then turned to Crys with a smile.

"Looks like we can go home now."

"Looks like it," replied Crys, feeling a little disappointed.

Ruby stood up and offered a hand to Crys, who took it with a smile. Hand-in-hand, the two walked towards the door. Before they exited the building, Ruby stood on his tiptoes, since he was shorter than Crys, and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Once again, Crys could have been mistaken for a Cherubi.

"Thanks again, Crys-chan!"

Feeling giddy, Crys would always remember this moment. She really hoped that there would be more in the future.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**And thus ends possibly the first Ruby x Crys fic. What's the shipping name for this pairing anyway? No matter. As stated above, this was a request and I apologize if it's not up to standards. I don't write Crys or Ruby often, so they might be a little OOC in this.**


End file.
